


Living in a Trickster Paradise

by Zinthr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Dog-Dick, Drabble Collection, Emetophilia, Excessive Fluids, Guro, Hyperphallic, Incest, Knotting, Multi, Popping, Reverse Het, Sibling Incest, Squick, Stomach Bulge, Trans Female Character, Trans!Jade, Tricksters, cock growth, cumflation, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has gone trickster!<br/>Everyone? <br/>EVERYONE!!! <br/>(LTP is a collection of kinky trickster smut drabbles. First chapter is a content warnings/chapter summaries page. Tags, characters, and info to this first page will be added as the work is updated.)<br/>((Warning - if you’re looking for just silly or just sexy, this isn’t for you. I’m going for a silly-sexy combo here.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Content Warnings/Chapter Summaries

Chapters - 

Too Much Dog:  
Jade x John: John’s a godtier, and (trans)Jade wants to have fun with that! Kinks- Incest, Knotting, Dog-Dick, Cumflation, Popping, Guro, Excessive Fluids, Emetophilia, Cock Growth, Hyperphallic, Reverse Het, Stomach Bulging


	2. Too Much Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade x John: John’s a godtier, and (trans)Jade wants to have fun with that! Kinks- Incest, Knotting, Dog-Dick, Cumflation, Popping, Guro, Excessive Fluids, Emetophilia, Cock Growth, Hyperphallic, Reverse Het, Stomach Bulging

“Jooooo~hn!” Jade yelled, flouncing down the stairs with a look of glee in her eyes. She peered around, almost missing him before catching a glimpse of his techno-blue hair in the corner of the living-room, guzzling a entire 2-liter of Cheerwine soda. He held up a finger, tipping his head further back and gulping with more intensity. Once the bottle was empty, he smacked his lips in satisfaction and tossed it aside, several stray dark-red drops splattering onto their TV as the bottle soared away. Jade, who had walked slowly closer as John drank, let out an excited screech began clapping loudly, her tail wagging wildly behind her. They both threw up their arms simultaneously, and, with a loud and thunderous clapping noise, connected in the best high-five either of them had ever witnessed. The moment was punctuated by a sudden and incredibly loud burp from John. 

They both stared at each other for a moment, wide-eyed, before bursting into fits of giggles. They fell over, rolling on the floor and grasping on to each others clothing. They eventually - around ten minutes later - fell to silence, broken only by the occasional snort. 

Jade, suddenly remembering what she had came down to ask, sat up abruptly and clapped her hands together. “Oh oh oh!! John! I wanted to have some fun with you today!” She said loudly, grinning as she looked down at John’s face. 

John raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t we already having fun, Jade?” 

“No, I mean sexy fun, you doofus.” Jane blew a raspberry at him. His eyes lit up. 

“Ohh, sexy fun! Yeah yeah, sure! What kind are you thinking about?” John asked, sitting up cross legged and drumming his hands on his thighs. Jade gave him a sly grin and a wink. 

“Well, you and I are both Godtier, yeah? So we don’t gotta worry about not being able to have fun anymore if we, y’know, have too much fun! TeeHee! So, why don’t we have too much fun? I’m sure if I try hard enough I could knot you so hard that cum comes out your ears!!” Jade yelled the last part, jumping to her feet in excitement. 

John jumped up as well, clapping loudly. “Yeah, Yeah! Let’s do it!” He yelled, already attempting to take off his pants. He slipped and started to fall forward, but began to float instead, laughing and doing barrel-rolls midair as he ripped off his bubble-gum pink shorts. Jade jumped back, laughing as well, and slid off her mint-and-blue striped skirt. Neither of them wore underwear - There was just no point, it only hindered their sexy fun times! Jade’s fur - which spread out from her tail to cover her hips and crotch - was short enough in the front that John could see her sheathe in full detail.   
He grinned, reaching down and quickly stroking himself to full hardness. As a trickster and a perma-teenager, it didn’t take much for him to get aroused - especially not when Jade was stripping her shirt off right in front of him! He hurried to follow, yanking off his bright green suspenders and shucking his sky blue t-shirt. 

Once they were both naked, they burst into another fit of giggles. 

Once she regained her breath, Jade cleared her throat and straightened her back. “John! Assume the position!” She yelled, pointing to the couch. He giggled wildly, prompting her to giggle even more, but managed to float over to the couch, land on his feet, and bend over the armrest. 

Jade skipped over to him, tail wagging all the while, and gripped his hips. She pulled him back until his hips met her own, sandwiching her sheath between his cheeks. She also made sure that only his chest was on the arm of the couch. “Don’t want your tummy up there,” She purred, “Gotta make sure that there’s plenty of room for me.” She kneaded his cheeks, leaning down to lick a stripe up his spine. Mm, taffy flavoured sweat! 

John giggled, wiggling his butt against her sheath. “C’mon, C’mon, C’mon!!” He begged, grabbing one of the couch pillows and hugging it. Jade began jacking herself through her sheathe, sliding it up and down until her neon-green dog cock began to show. She pressed her sheathe back, pushing it down until it was nestled beneath the beginnings of her knot. She grinned, running her tongue over her teeth and letting out a shaky breath in anticipation. 

“Here comes the good paaarrrrt~” Jade sing-songed, holding her hands each two inches away from her slick, slightly glowing cock. John looked back over his shoulder, unsure of what she was doing. 

Her already slightly-glowing dick became covered in a thick, pulsing green light and began to grow. It’s natural six inches quickly moved on to seven, eight, ten, twelve - she only stopped when it hit sixteen inches. The width grew in time with the length, becoming a monster cock that promised an even more monstrous knot, later. 

Once satisfied with her cock, Jade moved the focus of her magic to her balls. She grew them and grew them and grew them some more - until they matched her cock in the same ratio as they had before. And the she made them a bit bigger, just because she could. She had always had a lot of cum - once she became part dog, her production had nearly doubled. Now that she was a trickster, THAT production doubled, then doubled again! So with that plus these giant balls, she was sure to get her job done. 

Drawn back the present by John’s needy squirming, Jade shook her head and set to work. She bit her left arm until her sharp canines pierced her skin, drawing forth sweet candy-red blood, tasting just like cherry syrup. She' savors the flavor - and the delicious feeling - for only a moment, before collecting the blood in her right hand to use as lube. 

She roughly pressed three fingers into John, wanting to get the prep over with quick - she only needed enough to actually fit inside. John let out a loud yelp, leading into a pleased groan. He spread his legs further, pillow clutched against his face. He could feel the large pink-blue lollipop on his head sticking to the pillow, but he just didn't care. 

Jade’s prep work was quick and ruthless, and it was only a matter of two minutes before she had her entire fist shoved into his ass. He whimpered and whined, loving every second of the sweet, sweet pleasure-pain. The small trickle of blood leaking out of his ass wasn’t just Jade’s now - but neither cared. 

Once his insides were sufficiently punched, Jade withdrew her arm. John let out a groan at the empty feeling, which prompted Jade to giggle. She pressed a kiss to his gaping hole. Standing up, she quickly stroked herself back up to full hardness - she hadn’t flagged much anyway - and pressed her large, pointed tip against his entrance. 

Jade leaned forward, draping herself over his back and wrapping her arms against his middle. “Ready to get fucked until you pop, Johnnie-Wonnie?” She breathed into his ear, licking a thick stripe up its side. 

“Nnh, just fuck me already, please~” John called out, attempting to thrust his hips back against her. She giggled, rubbing her cock up and down his crack and leaving a light-green trail in its wake. 

And then all of a sudden he was full, so full, too full - and she just kept coming and coming, ridiculously fast thrusts driving her further and further inside, too much too much too much - he screamed and yelled and oh god it was so amazing. Sugar-scented tears of joy ran down his cheeks, leaving sparkling trails in their wake. 

Jade thrusted hard and fast right from the beginning, trying to bury herself in as deep as she was able. Her canine instincts and trickster energy allowed her to thrust faster than her old human hips ever could have. Thudding noises filled the room, the sound of fur hitting flesh, punctuated by John's constant moaning and Jade’s rhythmic grunts. 

John could feel his organs getting pushed out of place with every thrust, could feel his ass tearing and spreading more cherry onto her lime. It was all just, just, so much too much too good….and too fucking funny!

John began to laugh between moans, arching his back and thrusting back against Jade. She began to laugh as well, tightening her grip around his waist and pounding harder as she snickered into his ear. She pressed her hands flat against his stomach and let out a long moan - she could feel it bulging out with each thrust of her hips. 

Blood began to leak continuously to the floor, making loud squelching noises with all of her inward thrusts. The room was heavy with the scent of sugar-infused cherry. Jade licked her lips, eager to taste the the red mess once they were finished. 

She was brought out of her musings by a gurgling, choking noise - and looked up from the mess on the floor to see a mess on the couch. A puddle of red was splattered over the couch pillow that John was clutching, all Cheerwine and cherry blood - she had apparently hit his stomach a bit too hard with her massive cock.

Jade giggled, beginning to thrust even harder, as watched as John coughed and spluttered, more and more sweet-scented vomit coming from his mouth and nose. Some of it bubbled, still slightly carbonated. The harder she pounded, the more he threw up - until he was just gagging on empty air, spit flying as he alternated between moaning and coughing. 

John gasped, his whole body stiffening, as he felt her knot begin to catch on the abused rim of his hole. He clenched his teeth and gripped harder onto the filthy pillow as it kept growing and growing, stretching him out impossibly further. 

Jade could feel her climax getting nearer and nearer with every catch of her knot, and began panting from exertion. 

Finally, her knot slid home - trapped in the hard edges of his pelvic bone. She let out a howl as she began to cum. And cum. And cum some more. 

From the moment the first spurt hit, John could tell he was horribly, terribly, wonderfully screwed. “Aaah! J-Jade!!” He screamed out, coming untouched as his insides were assaulted by wave after wave of hot, lime-green cum. 

Jade clutched onto him in bliss, biting into his shoulder hard enough to tear skin, tasting the sweet cherry as she held her hips as close to him as she could. She came and she came and it just kept coming. 

John felt it as his stomach began to fill, too much fluid coming far too fast. Once it started to become painful he began retching again, cherry-lime spewing forth from his mouth and nose but he couldn't rid himself of it fast enough. 

 

It all felt so goddamn amazing that John came again - groaning and giggling and coughing up fluids and feeling like heaven all at once. His stomach was hurting so much now that he could hardly focus on anything other than that ripping, fullfullfull sensation. 

And suddenly it was too much - his stomach and intestinal tract split open, filling his torso with liquid. And still it kept coming, pouring in filling him up. He shut his mouth, holding a hand over it in an attempt to keep the liquid inside. His throat and mouth were full, making it impossible to breath, and cherry-lime leaked from his lips and from under his hand. 

Jade’s thrusts grew shallow, then stopped entirely as she basked the warm feeling. She was almost empty, she could feel it - just a little bit more…

The tiny trickle that made it out of John’s mouth wasn’t enough to alleviate the pressure, and his stomach kept growing and growing. Finally, just as her stream of jizz began to taper off, it happened - With a rip and a splat, his stomach tore down the middle, spilling guts and blood and cum all over the floor. 

Jade howled in victory. John came again, and slumped forward onto the couch. Jade basked in the afterglow for a moment, before magicking her cock back down to a normal size. She pulled it out of John's ruined but not quite dead body, backing up and looking at the destruction her over-sized dick had reaped. 

After a moment of staring, she noticed that he was still breathing a bit. Wanting him to hurry up and regenerate so that she could gigantify his cock and have him do the same thing to her, she decided to finish him off. 

Jade walked around the couch, stopping once she was beside him. She leaned down, opening her mouth and clamping onto his throat, shaking her head until she tears off what she has bitten. She swallows it and savors the sweet flavor as he gurgle and chokes. 

Jade sat down on the less-soiled part of the couch to wait for him to come back, smiling and relaxing into the cushions. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to me about this work, or suggest kinks/parings? Find my regular tumblr at Lethicite, and my sin blog at Detachable-Dong.


End file.
